AntiControl
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Riku's a Madman, a Beserker, a Beast  soriku  But only when Sora's not there to smile away the Darkness...


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Squeenix + Disney. Some day though, I will make Riku mine :3

Pairing: SoRiku

Summary: Riku's a Madman, a Beserker, a Beast (soriku) But only when Sora's not there to smile away the Darkness...

A/N: Another fic I found lost in my notebook =D My oneshots may seem very similar in theories, but that's just because I have to work through the pieces I find 'interesting' to understand the way _I_ see things better. Just in case you were wondering =P Feedback always appreciated! Love, Jaffa xxx

**Anti-Control**

Riku is a madman, a beserker, a beast.

He stalks in slow circles, almost dropping into a crouch at every whisper of sound.

This is the darkness, the taint. This is the pure rage and frustration no one can contain forever.

Aerith watches him sadly though without worry as she heals the broken bone Leon received for getting a little to close.

Yuffie bounces impatiently, foot to foot. Looking everywhere but at Riku. She knows by now not to tickle a sleeping dragon, not just for her safety but for his.

If Riku really hurt one of them, they would have no choice but to claim him a traitor. A heartless in their ranks.

Riku growls low and feral as Leon's arm sets itself and the soldier returns to standing. His eyes glisten warnings as his teeth glint fury.

So very broken the young man had become. So very torn to the depths of his heart.

His stalk and sneer slows a little as he glances at the boy in his arms. His friend, his lover, his savior in so many ways.

Riku is controlled by the hate inside of him, but he's driven by the love he holds for the keyblade master in his arms.

And Sora protected him back, even whilst unconscious.

He was the reason Riku fought alongside them now, he was the only thing keeping Riku human and safe.

Every other one of them knew, to hunt Riku would mean hunting Sora too.

The brunet stirs slightly in the older boys hold, a shiver and a whimper, "Riku."

And like magic rage is forgotten.

Slambed back into it's cage in Riku's ever-so-tainted heart.

Gentleness and compassion break through.

"I'm right here Sora," he whispers down, hand tracing the bruised cheek of the boy who loves him so unconditionally.

Eyelashes flutter, baby blue eyes blink up. That giddy-bright smile glows from between split lips.

And the others can come forward now, and they do.

Aerith running her healing magic over Sora's cuts and bruises.

Yuffie racing to and fro collecting all the dropped loot from their fallen enemies.

Leon just watches. Wary and cautious, though he nods acceptance to Riku's quiet apologies.

Sora's baby-blue eyes watch back for any insecurities, any sign of looming danger. Sora is strong and steadfast in his fight against the heartless - but any hint of danger to Riku and the boy becomes a mastermind of treacherous thoughts.

(_Maybe the Darkness has gotten to me, too_)

But his smile doesn't falter, calls them all along down the path they were patrolling before a heartless had managed to knock him out.

Riku steps alongside him, matching his pace. His eyes glowing - but always aqua-grey, not gold - meeting Sora step for step.

Riku's a madman, a beserker, a beast...

But only when Sora's hurt. Only when Sora can't help him fight the darkness of his heartless side.

When Sora is alright; Riku's a sweetheart, a savior, a hero.

So Sora sees all the good in Riku, wont listen to the worries of the others.

He'd made a promise to his friend, all those years ago.

They would always be together, always have each other, even if they had no one else.

He'd promised he would stay with Riku, even in darkness, and when they escaped from the gloom and desolation, he offered the poupu to the older boy, to seal the promise he still felt real.

Now, he moved a little closer to Riku's side, his smile sincere but his eyes still wary of the 'friends' around him.

Riku glanced his way at the shift, searching for distress.

But his steps didn't falter, even as an unwanted ally, Riku had a multitude of sins to make up for.

Sora offered him a smile brighter than the sun.

Riku returned it with a smile softer then velvet.

And even though Sora's mind was on running, and Riku's on forgiveness, nothing but love shone out between them,

Riku was a madman, a beserker, a beast.

But he held a keyblade masters heart - and it shone away his flaws as long as Sora smiled to him, assuring him that everything would be alright.

**(xxx)**


End file.
